Marvel Petrified
Marvel Petrified is set in Earth-2 where an evil threat named the Medusa Empire led by the Gargoyle Gorgon turms the Marvel superheroes into stone statues! Petrified Heroes *Spider-Man (Earth-2) *Thor (Earth-2) *Captain America (Earth-2) *Iron Man (Earth-2) *Peter Quill (Earth-2) *Rocket Raccoon (Earth-2) *Cyclops (Earth-2) *Mister Fantastic (Earth-2) *Slipstream the Eagle (Earth-2) *Lionheart the Lion (Earth-2) *Wreckless the Grizzly Bear (Earth-2) *Surfstreak the Dolphin (Earth-2) *Hip-Hop the Kangaroo (Earth-2) *Deadpool (Earth-2) *Susan Storm (Earth-2) *Namor McKenzie (Earth-2) *Wolverine (Earth-2) *Ikaris (Earth-2) *Sentry (Earth-2) *Nova (Earth-2) *Gamora (Earth-2) *Adam Warlock (Earth-2) *Jean Grey (Earth-2) *Carol Danvers (Earth-2) *Shang-Chi (Earth-2) *Jubilee (Earth-2) *Human Torch (Earth-2) *Sersi (Earth-2) *Drax the Destroyer (Earth-2) *Crescent and Io (Earth-2) *Makkari (Earth-2) *Dazzler (Earth-2) *Longshot (Earth-2) *Shatterstar (Earth-2) *Groot (Earth-2) *Quasar (Earth-2) *Rogue (Earth-2) *Gambit (Earth-2) *T'Challa (Earth-2) *Captain Britain (Earth-2) *White Fox (Earth-2) *Blade (Earth-2) *Punisher (Earth-2) *Thing (Earth-2) *Mantis (Earth-2) *Beast (Earth-2) *Storm (Earth-2) *Angel (Earth-2) *Norrin Radd (Earth-2) *Iceman (Earth-2) *Kid Omega (Earth-2) *Alex Power (Earth-2) *Jack Power (Earth-2) *Julie Power (Earth-2) *Katie Power (Earth-2) *Sprite (Earth-2) *Kingo Sunen (Earth-2) *Ajak (Earth-2) *Phastos (Earth-2) *Daredevil (Earth-2) *Luke Cage (Earth-2) *Iron Fist (Earth-2) *Jesisca Jones (Earth-2) *Ghost Rider (Earth-2) *Nightcrawler (Earth-2) *Banshee (Earth-2) *Shadowcat (Earth-2) *Stephen Strange (Earth-2) *Nico Minoru (Earth-2) *Thena (Earth-2) *Molly Hayes (Earth-2) *Kamala Khan (Earth-2) *Chase Stein (Earth-2) *Devil Dinosaur (Earth-2) *Alex Wilder (Earth-2) *Gertrude Yorkes (Earth-2) *Havok (Earth-2) *Polaris (Earth-2) *Karolina Dean (Earth-2) *Ant-Man (Earth-2) *Wasp (Earth-2) *Hulk (Earth-2) *She-Hulk (Earth-2) *Colossus (Earth-2) *Jack of Hearts (Earth-2) *Bucky Barnes (Earth-2) *Falcon (Earth-2) *Moon Knight (Earth-2) *Elektra (Earth-2) *Hawkeye (Earth-2) *Black Widow (Earth-2) *Sunfire (Earth-2) *John Proudstar (Earth-2) *Vision (Earth-2) *Scarlet Witch (Earth-2) *Quicksilver (Earth-2) *Howard the Duck (Earth-2) *Valkyrie (Earth-2) *Korg (Earth-2) *Miek (Earth-2) *Emma Frost (Earth-2) *Luna Snow (Earth-2) *Spider-Woman (Earth-2) *Bishop (Earth-2) *Cable (Earth-2) *Jocasta (Earth-2) *Mantis (Earth-2) *Triathlon (Earth-2) *Venus (Earth-2) *Gladiator (Earth-2) *Red Guardian (Earth-2) *Narya (Earth-2) *Puck (Earth-2) *Shaman (Earth-2) *Sasquatch (Earth-2) *Northstar (Earth-2) *Aurora (Earth-2) *Vanguard (Earth-2) *Tigra (Earth-2) *Simon Williams (Earth-2) *Wong (Earth-2) *Okoye (Earth-2) *Shuri (Earth-2) *Maria Hill (Earth-2) *Nick Fury (Earth-2) *Chamber (Earth-2) *Cannonball (Earth-2) *Majik (Earth-2) *Wolfsbane (Earth-2) *Man-Thing (Earth-2) *Ka-Zar (Earth-2) *Sunspot (Earth-2) *Blink (Earth-2) *Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Earth-2) *Mort the Dead Teenager (Earth-2) *War Machine (Earth-2) *Squirrel Girl (Earth-2) *Zabu (Earth-2) *Miracle Man (Earth-2) *Mister Immortal (Earth-2) *Slapstick (Earth-2) *Obnoxio the Clown (Earth-2) *Forbush Man (Earth-2) *Yondu Udonta (Earth-2) *Charlie-27 (Earth-2) *Martinex (Earth-2) *Aleta Okord (Earth-2) *Stakar Okord (Earth-2) *Daimon Hellstrom (Earth-2) *Nikki (Earth-2) *Gilgamesh (Earth-2) *Hercules (Earth-2) *Black Knight (Earth-2) *Hyperion (Earth-2) *Nighthawk (Earth-2) *Reptil (Earth-2) *Power Princess (Earth-2) *Doctor Spectrum (Earth-2) *Speed Demon (Earth-2) *Whizzer (Earth-2) *Moongirl (Earth-2) *Psylocke (Earth-2) *Black Bolt (Earth-2) *Lockjaw (Earth-2) *Crystal (Earth-2) *Hellcat (Earth-2) *Triton (Earth-2) *Medusa (Earth-2) *Karnak (Earth-2) *Gorgon (Earth-2) *Mirage (Earth-2) *Crystar (Earth-2) *Cloak (Earth-2) *Dagger (Earth-2) *Speedball (Earth-2) *Shamrock (Earth-2) *Le Peregrine (Earth-2) *Arabian Knight (Earth-2) *Domino (Earth-2) *Gorilla-Man (Earth-2) *Uranian (Earth-2) *Jimmy Woo (Earth-2) *3-D Man (Earth-2) *Human Robot (Earth-2) *American Eagle (Earth-2) *Blitzkrieger (Earth-2) *Micromax (Earth-2) *Microbe (Earth-2) *Debrii (Earth-2) *Machine Man (Earth-2) *Brian Braddock (Earth-2) Category:Earth-2 Category:Statues